Secret Santa and Secret Needs
by LupinGranger
Summary: The STAR Labs team have decided on the idea of Secret Santa. But what does Caitlin's Santa have in mind?


Secret Santa and Secret Needs

"So, everybody ready for tonight's party?!"  
Cisco had been going on about their annual Christmas party for at least three weeks now. Even though he wasn't hosting the thing -as always, Joe was- he didn't shut up about it. The team at STAR Labs thought it was because of the fact that he was such a sucker for gifts. Although this year he'd only been getting one present, they had decided to go for _Secret Santa_ this year, instead of everyone getting everyone a gift.  
That didn't seem to dampen his enthusiasm, if anything: it only got him more excited.  
Caitlin had bought a gift for HR, at first she had been bummed out by this, they'd only known each other for a few weeks and she wasn't entirely sure what he even liked.  
But then she had passed by the window of a music store where they had glow in the dark drumsticks on this display and she instantly knew that this was the perfect gift for the hyperactive earth 19-Wells.  
"When does it start again?" Barry asked teasingly, Cisco had probably told them a hundred times already.  
"At _seven thirty_ Barry, you know that. _I_ know you know that. Please be on time."  
"What, are you scared that you won't be allowed to open your gift before I'm there?"  
"Hey! It's not all about the gifts Bear. It's about us being together, _that's_ the sentiment I'm here for. I'm so disappointed that you're only interested in such superficial things." 

_**The West House – 20:00**_

Even though Cisco had scolded them all earlier in the day, about how gifts were superficial and not the main sentiment of Christmas, he had of course been the first one to beg for his present. After he had impatiently ripped of the wrapping paper, he had found a book on _The art of making Puns_. Iris had bought it for him in a local bookshop.  
Cisco had nearly knocked over her chair when excitedly trying to give her a hug.  
For the past half an hour he had 'entertained' them with cringeworthy puns he couldn't stop giggling at. Wally had given his father a bottle of fine Scotch. Joe had bought an expensive watch for Barry, so he could keep track of time. Then Barry had given Iris a Swarovski necklace and finally of course they had given Wally his own suit.  
That left HR and Caitlin to exchange gifts and she was worried about what he had gotten her. She gave him his rectangular shaped gift and he opened the packaging carefully with a curious look on his face. According to Cisco he was taking too long, because he kept urging him on to just rip the paper already. When HR finally opened the box his eyes immediately filled with glee and a big smile broke out on his face.  
"Thank you very much Caitlin, I'm sure these will enlighten my ideas."  
Everybody laughed at that and this only caused HR's face to light up even more.  
"I am afraid that your gift is…"  
He was rudely interrupted by the doorbell, but that didn't seem to put him of at all.  
"Oh, it seems it is right on time then! Go and open the door will you Caitlin?"  
She cocked her eyebrow at him and everybody else looked at her without any clue.  
Hesitantly she got up from her chair and went to open the door, to her surprise Harry was standing on the porch.  
"Harry?" she asked surprised, thinking this was some sort of mix-up. Surely, HR had expected a delivery guy?  
"Merry Christmas Snow."  
"Oh, do come in Harry. I'm sorry."  
"Quite alright."  
Harry walked in after Caitlin had cleared the doorway by stepping aside, he got down the small step and then stood bewildered in the middle of the West's living room.  
"Do you like your present Caitlin?" HR informed and this caused Caitlin to be even more confused.  
" _Harry_ is my present?" she asked and HR nodded excitedly, in the corner of her eye she saw Harry's face fall.  
"I mean, if I'm intruding on anything. I can just leave again, if that's what you'd like."  
"No! Of course not Harry, don't be stupid."  
"Yeah man, we've missed having you around, don't be stupid." Barry interjected and Cisco nearly nodded his head of his shoulders.  
"We missed you _beary_ much, am I right guys?"  
Again, he was the only one that snickered, but it did seem to lighten the mood a little.  
"Thank you HR, this is by far the most unusual present I've ever gotten."  
"But do you _like_ it?"  
"Maybe we should stop referring to Harry as an object." Caitlin said, carefully dodging the question. Because if she was being honest, she didn't _like_ her present.  
In all truth, she _loved_ it.  
Harry didn't say anything, in fact he didn't even look at her, he kept staring at the door.  
Was he trying to come up with an excuse for an easy way out? She couldn't blame him.  
Maybe he was feeling awkward in this whole situation, she certainly was.  
A few minutes later though, her worries were at least slightly quenched when the doorbell rang again, this time Jesse was on the porch. Wally immediately jumped from the couch to embrace his girlfriend, Harry's light grunt didn't escape Caitlin's attention.  
"Hey Harrison, I was wondering, do you want to step outside for a moment?"  
He sighed and then nodded. Caitlin _tried_ to ignore his reluctance, but it did hurt.  
Behind Harry's back Cisco was giving Caitlin a thumbs up, they stepped outside and Harry went to sit down at the top of the steps. She did the same, albeit awkwardly.  
"So, what brings you here?"  
"HR asked me to. He said you missed me."  
"What?"  
"But I do think he's been mistaken. You seemed perfectly fine on your own."  
"Don't be an ass Harry. You know full well I was sad to see you go."  
"Yet you had me replaced."  
"That was _your_ idea!"  
"Stop reminding me of that."  
"Then don't be stupid about it. Of course I missed you, very much so."  
"Well I guess I do return that sentiment."  
"Oh you _do return that sentiment_? What is wrong Harry, why are you being so stuck up?"  
"I am not. And it's nothing, don't look into it. I'm fine."  
"I see right through you Harrison Wells. You can't fool me."  
He shrugged his shoulders, but refused to say anything more. Inside the house she had been hurt by the way he was acting, now she was worried. After a few minutes sitting in silence she heard him swallow hard and then he sighed deeply.  
"I hated to leave."  
"Then why did you?"  
"Because I thought that was expected of me. I thought it was the _right thing to do_."  
"So, that was what your mind told you. What about your heart?"  
At that he took in a sharp breath and for the first time since he had arrived he truly looked at Caitlin.  
"To stay of course. But I was afraid, so I didn't."  
"What on earth were you afraid of?"  
"That you guys wouldn't want me to stay? I didn't want to overstay my welcome."  
"So… You decide to leave, after which we are all very bummed out and decide to come up with a riddle, so we can contact other earths to find a replacement for _you_ and you're worried about overstaying your welcome. Are you insane?"  
"I don't _know_ what I was thinking Snow! I just thought you were all being civil!"  
He got up from the stairs and walked down the steps. Caitlin watched as he was pacing around and it was then when it hit her. Harry wasn't annoyed or angry about anything.  
He was nervous, only she simply couldn't work out why on earth that could be.  
So, she got up as well and stared at him from the porch, after a few moments he noticed her staring and stopped to look at her, his hand ruffling his hair.  
"I was worried _you_ didn't want me to stay. So instead of asking, I just fled."  
"What? Harrison, you know I like having you around."  
"See, but that's the problem isn't it? You liking me around, while… Never mind."  
"Oh no you won't, spit it out."  
Caitlin got down the steps as well, she started to feel frustrated with the man before her and it was obvious he was feeling the same. If anything, she just wanted to fix this and get it over with. She was done with guessing what was on his mind and was now persistent on just hearing him say it.  
"I think about you all the time Snow. All the _damn_ time. And I thought, that if I left that it would probably fade. But then this idiot replica of me walks into my office, says he needed a Christmas gift for you. And that he thinks that _I_ would be his best bet. That in fact, _everyone_ thinks that. So, because I'm a total sap I came here. There's that."  
He turns around then, doesn't even look at her. It is then she notices that he is trying to make his leave and he simply can't let that happen. Not again.  
"Harrison, you're the best gift someone has ever gotten me."  
She is in his arms within seconds, Caitlin doesn't even register it happening, but suddenly one hand is on her waist and the other is cupping her cheek.  
"Don't we need mistletoe for this?" she asks shyly and he just laughs at her.  
"Never mind those traditions."  
He carefully strokes his thumb over her lip and then leans in closer, before he can even close the gap, she has already pressed her mouth on his. The kiss doesn't last that long, but to Harrison it feels as if there's fireworks going off in his head.  
"All I want for Christmas, is you." Caitlin jokes and he just shakes his head.  
"I did get you an actual gift though."  
"You were an actual gift Harry."  
"I wasn't even wrapped." he concedes and then she smiles. He lets go of her to reach inside the pocket of his coat, he pulls out a white envelope.  
"What's this?"  
"Well, the idea is that you open it. And then you'll see. It's like magic."  
She punches his shoulder and he sticks his tongue out at her. It is childish and so very out of character for him, but at the same time it is refreshing to see him this way.  
She opens the envelope and then pulls out a bundle of legal documents, her eyes quickly scan the papers and when she's got a basic idea of what this is implying she is gaping.  
"So are you selling your company?"  
"Not really selling it, just handing it over to the employees I trust the most."  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
"Well, I was thinking… If you'd let me of course, I would like to stay?"  
This time it is she who surprises him, she wraps her arms around him in a fierce hug.  
"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes."  
Harrison feels his heart flutter, how he ever thought he'd manage without Caitlin Snow is beyond him. But he's here now and in the end, that is all that really matters. 


End file.
